A Daddy To Call My Own
by WadeYoureBarelyAlive
Summary: She's just a girl in the world looking for a daddy to call her own. (Negan One Shot)


Smoke rose from the cherry of a lit cigarette as a pair of plump lips took a long deserving drag. Brown eyes seemed to stare off at something or someone in the distance.

Just as Briana was about to take another mindless pull off her cig, a hand reached out and snatched it from her. Startled, Briana jumped.

"Fucking hell Mel! I only have so many of thoseeee!" Briana whined, stomping her feet a bit.

"Sharing is caring, sweetheart. Also, you love me." Mel smirked taking a pull off the cig while dodging Briana's attempts to grab it. "What were you staring off into space at anyway?"

Biting her lip, her eyes traveled back to their original target briefly and back to her friend. "Ohhh nothing."

"Woman! Don't you bullshit me!" Mel scolded, following her friends line of sight. Finding her answer, she rolled her eyes with a chuckle "Well that's not surprising." She shook her head as she noticed Briana was back to staring in that direction.

Across the yard, stood a tall man of about 6'2" with what appeared to be a permanent lean. Long lean legs covered in gray jeans, stuck in black work boots. Black leather jacket layered on a white t-shirt, with a red scarf for added flare. Slicked back black hair, big hazel eyes that had the tendency to either bore holes through a person or make them melt into a puddle. But what got Briana most of all, was that smile of his. He could rival the joker with such a lecherous grin. It was sinful. She wanted that mouth to say dirty things to her, to bite her, kiss her. She wanted it all.

"Yo earth to Bri!" Mel snapped her fingers in front of Briana's face, bringing her out of her daze with a yelp. "God you have it bad."

"I just.." Briana biting her lip out of habit "….ugh he's so daddy! I'd let him do anything to me." She finished with a longing sigh.

"Oh my god you nasty lil thing" Mel cackled as Briana tried to hide the massive blush that was spreading on her cheeks.

Briana couldn't help but join with her friends laughter. Hip bumping her friend she retorted "Girl if anything, with the thoughts I have about that man…You can call me Big Nasty."

Mel was wiping the tears from her eyes, still laughing "You are too much."

"Hey what can I say, I'm just a girl looking for a daddy to call her own. Give me what I really need." Briana winked at her good friend. Noticing her friends shocked face and open mouth, she grew concerned. "Mel..what-"

"Well well well is that the fucking truth Miss Briana?" A strong voice rasped right behind her.

 _FUCK._

Turning around, feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, Briana looked up at the object of her affection.

She felt tongue-tied all of a sudden.

Smirking at her, Negan continued speaking "Does a sweet thing like you really need to fucking look for a daddy?" He leaned in closer to her face, whispering "Especially when ones already found you?"

"Not anymore, Daddy." Briana breathed out. A delicious heat was bubbling up inside her. Holy shit was this actually happening?!

"Say goodbye to your friend, then be a good girl and follow me." Negan ordered.

Bri almost forgot her Mel was still standing behind her, witnessing the entire scenario. "I'll see you later Mel." She mouthed 'ohmygod' to her friend then she turned and started following Negan as he lead the way.

* * *

He lead her up to his own private floor and into his bedroom. Locking the door, he turned and walked towards the woman before him. Stopping in front of her he trailed a hand from her jaw, down her neck and gently tugged at the strap of her tank top.

"Baby girl, I think we're both a little fucking overdressed. Why don't you shed all that shit for Daddy." Negan said biting his lip, eyes gleefully roaming her body.

Briana started to quickly shrug off her top when a hand on her arm halted anymore movement. She looked at him confused as he pulled her closer to him.

" _ **Slowly**_. Put on a little show for me. You wanna make Daddy happy, right Briana?" He purred as he nipped her ear. He then shed his own jacket and sat on his black leather couch. He started unzipping his pants

A small moan trembled out from her lips, brown eyes blown wide with lust. Briana started to pull at the edge of her tank top teasingly as she made her way towards Negan. Hips swaying to a beat that she could only hear. Finally pulling off the top, she felt smug at Negans surprised but equally delighted look at the lack of nothing underneath. Oh the perks of a built in bra.

Unbuttoning her shorts and shimming them down, she stepped out of them. Clad in nothing but a pair of black panties with two small pink bows on each side. Bri got on the floor and crawled toward him.

As she reached his legs, letting her hands trail up them, onto his thighs and near his crotch.

Negan sucked in a breath as he felt her palm his already hard cock.

"Oh babydoll why don't you wrap that pretty mouth around my dick" he moaned out as she took him in inch by sinful inch.

Briana teasingly sucked lightly on the tip, eliciting a loud groan out of Negan. Then she swirled her tongue all around the shaft. She moaned out in appreciation, he was absolutely delicious. Just like she thought.

Bobbing her head, taking him in as much as she could. Feeling a hand grab onto her wavy brunette locks and pushing her to take him all in. She let him hold her there as he thrust in and out a couple times until she started gagging.

Taking a breath, she looked up at Negan. He was kicking off his jeans and ripping his shirt off over his head, throwing it across the room.

Stroking his erection, he gestured for her to come closer. With his other hand, he pulled her down into him, lips smashing together in a heated kiss.

"Sit that pretty pussy on my fucking cock, baby. Ride the hell outta me." Negan grunted out, wrapping an arm around her waist bringing on top of him, legs straddling his thighs.

"Anything for you daddy. I'm gonna milk that big fat cock." Briana purred, guiding him into her heated core.

Both gasped loudly, Negan pulled her face to his into another sensual kiss. He moved his mouth down her jaw sucking on every inch of skin as he kneaded her perky breasts. Once his mouth met a rose tinted nipple, she squeaked stalling the rock of her hips for a second.

Nuzzling his face into her chest Negan confessed "That was fucking adorable Briana, let daddy hear more of those sweet sounds. And keep moving those hips." He continued to swirl his tongue around one nipple then the other. Paying each one equal attention, as lovely moans and whimpers left her mouth. He could feel her getting closer as was he.

Growling, he wrapped both arms around her, switching their positions. He ground his hips into hers, pushing himself deeper into that tight warm pussy. His thrusts were quick and hard as he forcefully grabbed onto her hips.

He continued pounding deliciously hard into her, he leaned down taking a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. And that was all it took.

Briana felt her eyes roll back into her head, as her inner walls constricted and gushed all on his painfully hard cock. She let out a blissful scream, digging her nails into his back.

"Oh daddy yesss yess yesssss!" She rasped out, a high like never before washing over her.

Feeling her come so hard, triggered his own release. He groaned out her name as he started spilling his hot seed, filling her all up.

Resting both of his elbows on either side of her head, careful not to put his entire weight on her. He leaned in, giving her multiple little kisses making her giggle. Looking into her eyes, his smirk had turned into a fully fledged smile. Pulling out of her completely, he picked her up and laying her on his bed.

"Good fucking lord baby girl. You just know exactly how to please Daddy." He complimented laying down next to her as he raked his fingers through her tousled hair.

"Like I said before I was just a girl looking for a daddy of her own. You take care of me, I take care of you." Snatching his lips with her own in a steamy kiss. "I'd do anything for you daddy." She whispered into the kiss.


End file.
